


私奔

by lokywang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 逃婚梗





	私奔

迪巴拉躲在小巷子里和伊瓜因咬耳朵，他们挨得挺近，胸贴着胸， 在外头追兵马蹄声的背景音里，像两只缩在阴暗里的小竹鼠。

"这一批是我家来的人。"迪巴拉看了看那外头的闪亮制服，撇撇嘴。他是大钻石商的儿子，从小锦衣玉食，跑路到外头来，吃不好住不好，下巴肉眼可见地削起来，倒是眼睛一直有神，在这黑暗里是一泓浸在水中的星。

伊瓜因的手搭在他的腰上，他留着络腮胡，带着一顶遮盖样貌的帽子，正听着他的话低低发笑。"你家的品味倒是浮夸，这衣服亮得发慌，让人大老远就看到，怎么都能躲起来。"

迪巴拉叹了口气，这是他父亲的品味，他不做评价，只是竖着耳朵听到那马蹄声远了，才放心地扯着伊瓜因的手一道出来。

这儿是酒肆的后巷，藏污纳垢，前一晚住宿的时候他就看到喝得醉醺醺的恩客搂着妓女在角落里做那事。他不过刚成年，又在异国长大，少见这些事，好奇瞥了几眼就羞得满脸通红，赶巧伊瓜因方便完从后头绕出来，见他那个样就明白了七八分，打笑他，"你还是雏儿？"

迪巴拉最痛恨别人拿他年纪和经历取笑，多半源于那个溺儿成性的爹，怕他学坏了，老让他在农场里不接触世事——他瞪了伊瓜因一眼，气咻咻顶嘴，"你干过？"

伊瓜因大他六岁，从离家第一天就遇到了这少年，两人逃跑一路结伴，因为自己大些就总当他是孩子，事事由着他。觉着他生气的样子实在有趣，不由摸了摸胡子。他眯着眼睛就能想出几百条坏主意，想着逗他，故意拉长了声调，"这是大人的事，你一孩子自然不懂。"

迪巴拉嘴硬，"谁说我不懂？"

伊瓜因第一次见他就觉得清新可爱，谁家娇惯在掌心的明珠，结果那孩子喝多了，搂着他的脖子哭诉说他父亲为了一个爵位竟然给他卖了定亲，那婚约对象他远远见过， 活像是个四五十岁的老头，他就跑出来了。伊瓜因拿着酒壶一惊，他也是逃婚出来，家里缺钱，给他许配了一个外来的暴发户，听说品味粗俗全无艺术细胞，正所谓门不当户不对，他也当晚就跑了。

最近坊间强行婚配的挺多，跑路的也不少，他们把结亲的对方贬的一无是处，互相倾诉了一番，有了感情基础，又在酒精的作用下怎么看怎么觉得对方顺眼，一合计就决定结伴出行。

伊瓜因知道他背景，当然明白他这是少年人给自己找场子，便把手搭在墙上，把迪巴拉圈在怀中。 少年比自己矮上半个头，在灯光下仰着脸看他，又天真又无辜，还有装出来的半分成熟，没掩盖好，成了唇上的诱惑。伊瓜因从少年时期起就留恋花丛，从不停留，他伸出手来捏住迪巴拉的下巴，先是手指磨搓着他的下唇，逼得小保罗微微张开嘴，又意乱情迷地低下脑袋轻轻舔了舔他的嘴角。迪巴拉从耳朵开始泛红，倔着脑袋不肯低头，挑衅一样地瞪着他，"就这些？"

伊瓜因失笑，于是这点暧昧被打散了，成了点怅然若失的感觉，小孩子搂着他的腰，姿态生硬，一点不像勾引人，反倒像要和他打一架。他们因跑路结伴了好几日，一直风尘仆仆，但迪巴拉还保留着爱干净的好习惯，就是在外也把头发梳得一丝不苟。他撅着嘴，"比起那个老头，我觉得你好多了。"

伊瓜因不接话，这是他逃婚的另一个理由，他觉得没玩够，怕麻烦，遇上这样的小孩子可以心动，但绝对不能当真。于是他松开手，决定不继续碰他。

迪巴拉没察觉出异样只是愣愣地看着他，伊瓜因叹气，“我比他年轻，自然是样貌好上许多。”

迪巴拉就发笑，“你倒是像我父亲，他总在家中说自己是天底下最俊的美男子。”

“那你像他。”这是纯粹的习惯接话，说出口伊瓜因就后悔了，不想去看迪巴拉的的眼睛，他扯了扯对方的胳膊，示意他早些睡觉。

但是这场景在今日又重来一遍，起先是不说话的暧昧，接着无意识地靠拢，迪巴拉的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，拉着他的手从另一条路走。他们两家追兵挺多，迪巴拉家的家仆一身珠光宝气，伊瓜因家的卫兵排练有序，有好几回差点被逮到。

他们在森林里边走边行，觉得自己不像逃婚，反倒像是私奔。

迪巴拉知道他爸想要个爵位的念头由来已久，但万万没想到会用联姻的形式。他从小被养的好，又赶上个人主义和浪漫主义泛滥的年代，多少对未来带着那么点不切实际的期待。爱情不说了，至少在迪巴拉自己的规划中，未来的对象最少也得是互相喜欢。

但他家有钱，不是一般的有钱，在乡下农庄里长大的小保罗知道这一片的地都是自己家的，就以为全世界也是这样。他不知道越是有钱人家的孩子婚姻越不能做主，所以进了城就被拎着去酒会的时候，他还是懵的。

那些上流社会的贵族们看他的时候也满口热情地夸奖，但谁都看得出他们的眼睛一个个都长在头顶上。"不过是外乡来的暴发户。"

他们这么窃窃私语，"也以为自己能够成为伯爵夫人么。"

"但若是论钱，伊瓜因家的小儿子倒是与他相称。"

"只是不知道这一脸惹人怜爱的小东西能不能接受大龄单身汉了。"

他们捏着他的下巴，让他灰绿色的眼睛看向大厅里的另一个方向，"瞧见了吗小保罗，那就是你未来的丈夫。"

也是他爹海因策的主意，伊瓜因家本来是他们同乡的远房亲戚，后来去法国参战才发家封爵，又因为上日子挥霍无度，导致家道中落，地也卖了，就只剩了这么一个头衔。这原本是伤心事，但愣是被一心要爵位的克里斯扯到了一起，若是联姻成了，各取所需，也是一桩美事。

但虽然是没落贵族，但伊瓜因家的小儿子要是想，自然也可以找个好人家。但世事就是这样，要浪漫又要喜欢，太高的人家瞧不上，太低的他瞧不上，这不三不四的混着，就导致过了三十还没成家。于是这才有了克里斯带着小保罗来参加酒会顺便见面的这一出。

迪巴拉没经历过这些，他从小在乡间原野长大，又是海因策家的独子，克里斯的掌上明珠，没人敢骗他，所以谁说话都信。他们指给他看伊瓜因，只见一身礼服的高个男子竟留着满脸胡子，这儿光线又幽暗，不仔细看倒活像是个四五十岁的男人。

他撇了撇嘴，没敢问仔细，又有点想哭，就趁着克里斯同人攀比手上钻戒的大小，偷偷跑了。

舞会的后续他不得而知，迪巴拉天性自由，觉得去哪儿都好，但绝对不会接受他父亲的馊主意让他和一个老头结亲。也多亏了第一晚的时候就认识了冈萨洛，要不然他真得典当掉自己最喜欢的钻石袖扣来投宿。

"你又为什么跑？"

吃饭的时候迪巴拉问他，伊瓜因看了他一眼，递给他手帕让擦擦嘴。他早就习惯了做这小少爷的保姆，一起住的时候看他连自己的鞋带都不会系，只能叹气地带他洗漱换衣。保罗也老实，让做什么就做什么，收起了礼服，当了一枚胸针做旅费，又置办了些朴素的行头。现在他乖乖地跟在伊瓜因的后头，就像是乡下来的少年跟着哥哥出来闯荡见见世面。

他什么都好奇，又什么都不会，万事由着伊瓜因，让他捏着自己的耳朵说，"你的书都白读了吗，婚姻虽然是有目的，但总也得找个自己喜欢的。"

"你不喜欢他？"迪巴拉咬着叉子，等着伊瓜因伸手无奈地从他手上拿下来，"我也没见过，谈不上喜欢不喜欢，只不过我见过他父亲。"他迟疑了片刻，"想来养出来的孩子也和我没半分相似。"

又不是非得相似才能产生好感，伊瓜因心里没说，多半还惦记着自己留在首都的情人。他下意识地照着自己的喜好控制保罗，又刻意躲开亲密接触，生怕孩子误会。他越靠近迪巴拉就越觉得被吸引，自己知道都是矛盾，只好补充说，"再说我也有了爱慕的人。"

迪巴拉眼睛亮闪闪地看着他，"爱慕的人？"

就算是硬着头皮说谎也得圆回去，迪巴拉的嘴唇下方有一点小痣，他品尝过，他们花费过一点时间做些亲密举动，但顶多到了互相磨蹭的地步，"他总是坐在窗前，留着一头长发。"

迪巴拉等着他继续往下说，他一派纯真，其他家的孩子在他这个年纪，早就在妓院里养了无数甜心。要不是伊瓜因见过的海因策和克里斯太难缠，也不知道他们的孩子是什么德行，想来也是个骄蛮跋扈的。他也想把眼前的男孩养起来做一个外室——"但你比他可爱。"

迪巴拉的笑眼忽闪忽闪，他又一把叉起伊瓜因盘子里的鸡肉，咬了一口开始唉声叹气。  
“要你也是贵族就好了，我就带你回家结婚。”

外乡的钻石商家里这几天是闹开了花，一队队的家仆出去找逃婚的小少爷，就连另一位主人都焦急地省略了每天泡牛奶浴这件事。有不少人都等着看他们的笑话，还猜测这拿爵位的事到底不靠谱。但没多久过久，婚礼的另一个主人公也跟着失踪，反倒双双成了落难亲家。

"我早说了不靠谱！"克里斯坐在家里真丝锦缎的沙发上哭哭啼啼，"宝宝才几岁，你就让他去结婚！"

"他这个年纪的男孩，别家的孩子都快五岁了！"

海因策在屋子里转圈，心里恨铁不成钢，觉得好好的孩子愣是被养成了祖宗。但这墙上挂着的宝石镶嵌镜框里的迪巴拉骑在马上，笑的像一轮小太阳。克里斯总说这是他的小天使，灰绿色的眼睛，浅棕色的头发，脸颊上的痣就像是克里斯的镜像。他年轻的时候也是葡萄牙的大美人，现在哭得梨花带雨也是楚楚可怜，倒是把海因策想要说的话都噎了回去。

"你说找个年轻贵族，霍，我一看，岁数都够当宝宝的爹的，那咱宝宝看到能不跑吗？也不知道他现在在哪，一个人在外都没人伺候，肯定吃了不少苦。"一想到这个场景克里斯又哭出声来，"我可怜的宝宝啊，是不是受了委屈。"

海因策忍了忍没说话，最后只能叹气，又多叫了一队家仆出去找人。

说吃苦的那位主人公现在正趴在伊瓜因的背上，他走路绊了一跤，从小娇生惯养，腿上被树枝划了一道红痕。他咬着牙不出声，但伊瓜因还是发现了他委屈的样子，"怎么了？"他说，一边蹲下来查看，帮他脱了鞋，手捧着少年的脚轻轻吹了吹，迪巴拉就开始脸红。

他未经人事，以前的小伙伴绘声绘色地和他描述过妓院里的姑娘们，都是因为好奇，加上克里斯管得严，最多也是自己抚慰自己。遇到伊瓜因那是被打开了新世界的大门，他从不吹嘘自己的过往，但言谈举止之间总是让迪巴拉往别处想。

他也不是流行的英俊，最近法国的风潮是往脸上扑白粉，穿高跟鞋，带假发。他样样不沾边，像个朴素的乡下人，戴一顶帽子，留着胡子，化妆品一概不碰。他还对迪巴拉说，"你像个小天使，没有必要往脸上抹这些，都遮盖你的美貌。"

迪巴拉喜欢他说这些，就乖乖地把东西都扔了，他只要听话就能尝到甜头，有时候是一个吻，有时候是晚上伊瓜因用手服务他。说不上来他们是什么关系，原先是旅伴，对方却待他像个小少爷，偶尔两人聊天也发现两人很谈得来，但就是没有其他的说法。迪巴拉挺想，而伊瓜因抚摸他就像弹琴，一路从A到G，让他张大了嘴又不敢发出声音，最后默默地爬到了对方的背上。

"我喜欢你。"他对着伊瓜因的耳朵背后吹气，一边伸手去捏他的脖子，伊瓜因胡子留得多，脖子上摸起来都扎手。对方没回答他，大约是笑了笑，脚步很稳。他们跑了快一礼拜，周日哪里都关门，只有酒馆还开着，从首都一路往南走，接着拐了个弯，追兵起先很多，然后逐渐少了，后来频次变低，两三天才见到一次。

跑出了经验倒是让迪巴拉没由来开始想家，他什么时候离开过那么久，不知道爸爸妈妈怎么样。但是日日夜夜对着心上人，倒觉得路上不辛苦，东西不难吃，晚上睡得着，也没那么难熬。伊瓜因对他的态度一律是不接受，不拒绝，不评论。迪巴拉说喜欢他，就捏捏他的脸；两人经费有限，通常是挤一张床，该亲的该摸的，从一开始就定下基调。做些边缘行为可以，过界不行。但好奇宝宝被开了荤，每天都虎视眈眈，上厕所的时候都缠着要让对方伸手帮忙——伊瓜因自己知道，他虽然这么想，但这点儿自制力怕是继续撑不了多久。

他又不是圣人，他只是不想负责。雏儿是个诱惑，但也是个麻烦，迪巴拉把他当依靠和指望，他既骄傲又心烦，想吃又不能动，想逃离却更靠近，最后只能当做是自己接手的麻烦认了，打算过一天算一天，等到实在不行了，就摊牌说，他还得回家结婚。

但显然老天爷总不让他如愿，在某一天清晨，迪巴拉刚起来揉眼睛，习惯性地伸手让伊瓜因给他换衣服的时候 ，门被大力推开了。两人还坐在一张床上，衣衫不整，克里斯风一般地冲了进来，炮弹一样地将孩子搂入自己的胸膛，"宝宝，你想死妈妈了！！！"

哭了几十秒后他们才突然反应过来，克里斯看着怀里快被压得不能呼吸的迪巴拉，一手指着伊瓜因抖了半天，等到海因策进来的时候才缓出一口气说，"你怎么在这里？！"

伊瓜因已经从床上起来套了个外套，他看了看满脸通红的迪巴拉，又看了看一脸惊愕的海因策和克里斯，脑子里突然理出了一个符合逻辑的结论。

任何事只要排除不可能，那么剩下就算再惊悚，都是可能。他睡了自己逃婚的未婚妻，对着他日日夜夜心动，他不打算负责又矛盾地想和他跑一辈子。

在伊瓜因三十岁的人生中，他第一次明白了什么叫造化弄人。

 

从那个下午开始，他们就腻在了一起。脸颊贴着脸颊，头发碰着头发。迪巴拉用一种他心知肚明的憧憬眼神看着他，带着点年轻男孩对未来的期待，像小狗一样伸出舌头舔他的眼睛。  
他们跑了挺多地方，从首都到靠近冰川的河流，穿越了森林，然后再往上到原住民的山上。迪巴拉问他，“我们会永远在一起吗？”

小孩子才存在不切实际的幻想，大人早就百毒不侵。比如对懵懂的少年下手，伊瓜因存在过一丝内疚，但这是命运赠送的礼物，他们双双逃婚，然后就到这了，一次突如其来的亲密接触。他不骗他，“说不好。”

迪巴拉挺失望的哦了一声，没问为什么。  
大概也知道这个年头讲求真爱有点虚无缥缈，背后的家庭还有一大堆的烂摊子等着他们承担，跑出来是偷的幸运，有一天算一天，在结尾到来前都做不得承诺的数。

伊瓜因不做保证，迪巴拉倒是不太在乎，他只想腻在一起，大约是年轻人贪图肉体吸引，截然不同的体态，正好能包裹在怀中的体型差，用脑袋搭着脑袋，看头顶樱桃树里的果子成熟。  
他也成熟了，可以被采摘，要么就主动跳到伊瓜因的怀里，手指摸着他的胸口接着滑入后腰，碰到彼此嘴唇就像含了一嘴的碳，又烫又烧。伊瓜因不喜欢樱桃的图案，说让他想起自己家。

他起先以为他家有种树，后来发现是自己天真。两人被押送回家，各自准备婚礼，伊瓜因家送来的家徽上四四方方印着樱桃树和一头狮。按照规矩，这一个月内他们都不能相见，除了是老传统外，克里斯说他还得教训他瞎跑，害得全家人操碎了心。

操没操碎心他不清楚，相思成灾倒是真的。迪巴拉和伊瓜因逃婚了一礼拜，自己觉得把真心都送出去了，结果对方当他那是孩子的露水。玩笑话怎么会当真？那些床上的爱抚，树下的亲吻还有深夜里睡不着呢喃在舌头上的故事，都成了迪巴拉当时的问句。

“你为什么不碰我？”  
是那一种碰，毫无廉耻地把对方身体当作是自己的，手指可以从嘴唇一路抚摸到脚趾。上厕所的时候要对方帮把手，一开始是好奇接着是沉迷，最后气急败坏地爬到伊瓜因的身上，双腿夹着他的腰，用屁股蹭他的分身。

伊瓜因看着他，那种带着一丝不安和绝望，还有点自暴自弃的笑容。他们得为未来考虑，迪巴拉自觉家里有钱，没什么不能办到的。  
但总归没错过这场婚礼，而且感谢老天他们原来就是对方的未婚夫。海因策对此挺不高兴，一直怀疑是伊瓜因诱拐了他。

据说当时他俩跑了，他们也毁了婚约，这次找回来能继续筹备婚礼，说好听点是阴错阳差缘分到位，实际上，迪巴拉又不傻，大半是他自己央求回来的。

他喜欢伊瓜因，那种小猫挠心，他偷偷跑到伯爵家的后院里，看到他们正在吃晚餐，就爬到阳台上开始学布谷鸟叫。  
几分钟后阳台门打开了，伊瓜因俯视着他，叹了口气伸手把他拉起来。

“你怎么知道是我？”  
“这个季节布谷鸟不叫。”

伊瓜因伸出手指去擦他脸颊边的灰，他变瘦了，大概是最近没睡好，在海因策和克里斯的压力下能够坚持下来的人的确不多。他刚才在吃晚餐，手指上还有烟草味，迪巴拉张开嘴唇含住了他的拇指。他孜孜以求，毫不疲倦，在被绑回家第三天又跑来找他，像求表扬一样告诉伊瓜因，“我爸妈同意了我们的婚礼。”

“我知道。”伊瓜因说，“我们会有新的庄园，养你喜欢的小红马。”  
“你不高兴吗？”  
“我没想好。”伊瓜因老实说，“我不知道这对你公不公平。”

如果没有感情只是结婚自然是公平的，他家需要钱，他家需要爵位，像任何一对政治联姻的夫妻，他们主要结了婚照旧可以在外面花天酒地。只要面子上过得去。  
但有感情就会有顾虑，怕不公平，怕一句话就冷淡，怕所有日夜对起来的吻不够两颗心分。伊瓜因说他不想负责，因为那之前他没想到婚约对象是他。

现在他把迪巴拉抱到床上，觉得这不应该，又忍不住拿手指梳理他的头发。这样看就有端倪，他有海因策那样灰绿色的眼睛，克里斯的下巴，笑起来像个傻瓜。  
迪巴拉说，“我们不是私奔了吗，我觉得挺好的。”

“那不是私奔。”伊瓜因捏他的鼻子，他们又滚到了一起，双腿叠着双腿，“我们是逃婚."  
“有什么区别？”迪巴拉振振有词，“反正我们迟早要结婚的。”  
“你一开始可不是那么说的，你说你对象是个四五十岁的老头，长得还没我好看。”  
“那你还说你的未婚夫是个暴发户和你没有一点共同语言呢。”迪巴拉委屈，“你就没一点喜欢我吗？”

就是喜欢你才怕你会觉得不公平，但是伊瓜因没说话，他拍了拍他的脑袋，从胃里降落一股暖流，那冲动让他亲他的眼睛。

“我们会结婚的。”他保证，带着一点迟疑和恐惧，好像说出这话的人不是他自己。但是他能克服的，从他带着迪巴拉私奔的时候就下过了决心。


End file.
